


You’ll Be in My Heart

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, coral palms au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Whilst Jake is in Witness Protection in Florida, Amy receives an unexpected surprise





	You’ll Be in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Tarzan reference lmaoo - thanks so much to @b99peraltiago and @amez-santiago to for helping me to figure out this fic and to @b99peraltiago for coming up with the Jake sees Amy on TV ! Also sorry in advance for all the angst

It’s too hot in Florida. The heat crowds around at every angle, locking him in as if taunting him, a constant reminder that this isn’t his home. 

Everything is off here, as if he’s been thrown into a parallel world and forced to stay there. In a way he has, considering his new identity. 

As he lies in bed, staring off into space, he wonders what’s happening in Brooklyn right now. Are they all frantically working his case, or have they started to move on? Are they laughing together in Shaws right now? He hopes they’re ok. 

He hopes Amy is ok. 

Amy. He misses her so much, he feels her everywhere even though she’s so, so far away. Whenever he closes his eyes, he sees her, laughing at his dumb jokes, her face lighting up as she makes a brilliant solve, beaming at him, her face glowing with love. 

If he’s not imagining her then he’s fantasising about their reunion – the plan he has in his head is a massive cliché, slow motion running in an airport and then coming together and kissing. He’s not quite sure how he’ll make the slow motion happen yet, but he’s working it out. 

He just needs to get through, day by day, so that his fantasy reunion can happen. 

-

The bathroom is too cold. It should’ve been their bathroom. They should be here together. 

As she sits with the plastic stick that will decide her future, she wonders what that future would’ve looked like if Jake were here. 

Even outside of him being wherever he is, this is all happening so fast, too fast. They’d only just agreed to move in together. And now she might be pregnant. 

But then she thinks about it, thinks about the solid warmth that she feels when she’s with Jake, she feels sheer love stronger than anything she’s ever felt and she knows that they would have been ok. 

‘Would have’ being the operative phrase. 

She takes a breath and looks at the test.

It’s positive. She bursts into tears. 

\- 

Jake’s life in Coral Palms soon falls into a monotonous routine of work at his sucky new job and eating and sleeping in his sucky new house and thinking of the 99 constantly, especially Amy. He just wishes he could see her, just once, just to know that she’s ok. 

And then, by some miracle, his wish is semi-granted. 

He’s flicking through TV channels on a Saturday night, when he sees a news report about a murder case in Brooklyn. He knows he should switch it off, he knows it will just re-open old wounds, but in the end he can’t resist. Then he sees her. 

She’s talking about the case and he can see how tired she looks. There’s something different in her face, something he can’t quite define.

Although this increases his worry, just seeing her, seeing that she’s still there, that she’s still real, gives him strength. The next day, he takes the picture of her that he’d kept hidden in the house and he sticks it on the wall of an old storage unit he finds. And he starts working on the case. 

Somehow, he’s going to get home to her. 

-

She hasn’t cried since she found out. It’s a miracle really, considering she’s both incredibly hormonal and in an unusually stressful situation.

Then, she has her first scan and the floodgates open. 

Seeing the tiny blob on a grainy screen for the first time, an indescribable rush of love combined with intense worry for their uncertain future, forms an intense flood that entirely overwhelms her. 

As she continues to work Jake’s case, she puts the picture of their baby on the fridge at home, along with a goofy selfie her and Jake took together on their second date. Both remind her every day of what she’s fighting for. 

Somehow, she’s going to bring him home. 

She tells the Nine Nine a few weeks later – although she was hoping to wait until she could tell Jake, she can’t keep this in any longer. They all look at her with such pity, that it almost brings her to tears again. Then, just as the worries that have plagued her ever since she found out begin to overwhelm her again, they all wrap her in a tight hug and she starts to feel like everything might be ok. 

-

The months wear on, but Jake never gives up hope. He carries on his usual routine, trying not to arouse Holt’s suspicions whilst still secretly fighting to get home. Whenever he gets worn down by the heat and the exhaustion and the never-ending trail of dead ends, he just looks at the picture of Amy, smiles and carries on. 

He’s gone beyond imagining their grand reunion now and has begun to think of their future after he comes home. It starts with them moving in together – completing every task that’s become boring in Florida, he imagines doing the same thing with Amy in a shared apartment. Giggling together over breakfast, going to work together, kissing each other goodnight as they go to bed, doing dishes.

Then, he begins to think even further into their future. He starts to think of how he’ll propose to her when he’s ready. Then, he even starts to think of tiny faces with a perfect combination of his and Amy’s features. 

He’s always been terrified of being a father, considering his own childhood, but the idea warms his heart all the same. 

He just needs to get home for the perfect future he’s delicately crafted in his mind to come true. 

-

The months wear on and Amy has to accept the reality of her situation, preparing for her future as a parent, whether that future is with Jake or not. She reads every parenting book she can, goes to all the classes alone, creates a binder that prepares for a life of being a single parent as well as a much brighter future where Jake returns. But still, in every moment of it she feels like he should be there, holding her hand as she goes through these insane, life changing months. 

By the time they hit the six-month mark of Jake and Holt being gone, it’s two weeks from her due date. The Marshall lets her write a one-page letter to Jake and it takes all of her strength to not tell him about the baby. She can’t risk him finding out, can’t risk him running back to Brooklyn. If he knew about this child, she knows he would. 

So she just gives him updates, tells him about how much she loves and misses him. When he returns, she hopes that he won’t be angry at the secret she’s kept. 

-

It’s been six months and after hearing Amy’s letter, he can’t resist researching any more. Hearing her words of love, hearing updates and good wishes from everyone else, he has to know more, has to see how they’re doing for himself. He can’t take not seeing them anymore.

He dons a black hoodie and drives as far away from Coral Palms as he can manage, goes to a nearby library and immediately hops on one of the computers.

He searches her name first and that’s when he sees it. An image of the 99 together at Shaws, Amy without a drink in her hand and with a large bump. 

At first he can’t process it, he has to take a second, remembering that he can’t draw attention to himself. He wonders if the baby is even his, wonders if she’s moved on, until he does the math and realises that that’s unlikely. Then, he feels angry, so so angry, that she didn’t tell him in her letter. 

But as he thinks of it more, he begins to understand that her decision must’ve come from a place of love and his anger melts away as quickly as it arrived. She was just trying to protect him, so he wouldn’t go running back to her, to their child. He would’ve done the same. 

Then, he begins to worry. She’s been facing all of this alone, not even able to tell him if she wanted to for the most part. Then, as he goes home, after checking on the rest of the 99 in spite of the swirl of emotions leaving him pretty distracted, he finally begins to picture their child. A real, concrete, existing baby. 

He wonders whether they’ll look more like him or Amy. He wonders whether they’ll have a son or a daughter. He wonders if he’ll ever be able to meet them. 

Even though there’s barely any threads left to untangle at this point, he continues to work on the case with a renewed determination, now that he knows he has even more to fight for. 

-

Even as Amy goes into labour, she still hopes that Jake will somehow come rushing through the door. She imagines him holding her hand, breathing with her, telling her that she’s doing great. Through the hours and hours of pain, he’s there in her mind, carrying her through. 

Then, she hears their son cry for the first time and her world shifts forever. 

-

She’s never seen anything so beautiful in her life. His tiny fist wraps around her fingers and she bursts into tears, her heart exploding with the deepest love she’s ever felt. She thinks of Jake when she names him Johnny. 

-

In the next few months, Jake tries to imagine Amy raising their child, even though it hurts his heart that their baby must be born by now and he’s not there for him or her. He tries to reassure himself that he’s different from his own father, that it’s not his fault. But those thoughts still try to creep in. Only the thought of getting back to Amy and the baby keep them at bay. 

Holt still hasn’t figured out that he’s trying to work the case, but even he has to admit to himself that he’s running out of leads eventually. Although he tries not to give up, he knows in his heart that his investigation isn’t going to get anywhere. All he can do is sit tight and hope that the FBI gets Figgis soon. 

He wonders what milestones their baby must be reaching. He buys a book on newborns, just to keep track of where their child might be, marking off everything as time marches on. Have they laughed? Are they crawling? Are they sitting up?

All he can do is read the book and pray he’ll get back to his family soon. 

-

Over the next few months, Amy begins to see Jake in Johnny more and more. He has his curls and his smile and his laugh and his eyes. In some ways it comforts Amy to have these pieces of Jake with her. She just wishes Jake were here to see their boy grow. 

She shows Johnny pictures of his daddy and tells him how much the man smiling in the photographs loves him and even though he’s still so small, too small to really understand her words, he smiles and giggles and Amy thinks he understands. In spite of all the pain, he fills her world with light and love, where she had previously only felt an empty hopelessness.

She goes back to work and by the time Johnny’s turns one, she thinks she’s rocking the whole “single parent” thing, even though she still hopes it will be temporary. 

Then, in the midst his first birthday party, she gets the call. 

They have Figgis. 

Jake and Holt are coming home. 

\- 

Jake had finally, finally given up all hope by the time it got to a year and a half. But then the Marshall comes to his house to tell him the news. They have Figgis. 

They’re going home. 

Amy tearfully rushes to him at the airport and when he finally holds her, and as they embrace tightly, he doesn’t ever want to let go. He tells her that he knows about the baby and whilst she’s initially mad at how he found out, she soon starts telling him all about their son. 

They have a son. 

It’s all he can think about as they fly home. He imagines Johnny (he can’t believe Amy chose a Die Hard name!), the way that Amy has described him. Bubbly, giggly, with his eyes and hair and smile and laugh

When he finally meets their son, he’s better than Jake could’ve possibly imagined. He’s filled with an impossible amount of love as he holds onto him so, so tightly, kissing the top of his head. 

“Dada”, the boy says in a tiny voice as he clings to Jake and Amy bursts into tears once again. 

When Jake looks at her a little quizzically, she explains. 

“That’s his first word”

-

As Amy finally embraces her entire family after all this time, her heart has never felt more whole. The past year and a half disappear, replaced by sheer joy. 

Their family are finally together and will never be torn apart again.


End file.
